donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorilla Glacier
Gorilla Glacier is the fourth area of Donkey Kong Country.This area is located at the top of DK island. This artic wasteland contains many levels, including a frozen river and an extremly dark cave. The ice often reduces the traction of the Kongs, making it harder to walk. In most levels, there is also a 3-D effect of snow, and in the SNES version, dynamic backgrounds. In the animated series, this was the home of Eddie,the mean old yeti. Levels Snow Barrel Blast The first level, and in the SNES version, often the most hated. As the level progresses, a severe snowstorm develops, making it almost impossible to see. Since the snow effects and barrel blasting were dizzying, the effects were toned down to make the level easier to play. The level has many launching barrels, the main way of transportation. After passing this level, the next save save point is still another 4 levels away. Slipside Ride The second level of Gorilla Glacier, and this level takes place in a ice cavern. The traction is noticeably bad, and even the ropes themselves are slippier due to the ice freezing. The level is rather long too, so caution is advised. Croctopus Chase* The third underwater level of the game, this level takes place in an icy river, infested with squids, and of course, Croctopuses. These Croctopuses greet you early in the level, giving chase. They are unstoppable and unavoidable in the thin level design, so the only choice is to swim as fast as you can. They have small areas where they await and go to rest after a set amount of time. Ice Age Valley* Takeing place on the mountain top during a severe snowstorm, the design is similar to Snow Barrel Blast, but not as many barrels. Note that Kongs can turn back, to the left sides of the screen, and make a leap of faith to find an Expresso animal crate was well as the "K" KONG letter. Expresso will often make the rope swinging sections easier, but only if players can keep Expresso flying. There is also a bonus room that Expresso can easily reach. Beware of Neckies and Kritters. Torchlight Trouble** Torchlight Trouble starts off as a very dark cave level. However, Squawks helps you along the way with a torchlight in his talons. T.T. marks Squawk's only DKC appearance. The area is also infested with oil drums and mincers, though the level itself seems to be shorter than the rest of the levels in this area. Rope Bridge Rumble** Rope Bridge Rumble is the last treehouse level in the game, and the last of Gorilla Glacier (in the SNES version). Winky the Frog can be found early in the level in a secret bonus room by falling in the middle of the first pit in the level. Winky makes the level much easier than using a regular Kong, because of moderate amount of Zingers, amount of platform jumps, and a normally unreachable bonus room. Really Gnawty Rampage The boss level of the area, Really Gnawty. In the SNES version of DKC, he is simply a higher jumping version of Very Gnawty (though should not be underestimated), but the GBA version has him use icicles that fall from the ceiling that must be avoided. *These level's order were switched in the GBA version **These level's order were switched in the GBA version Gallery File:DKCWaterart.jpg|Artwork of the underwater level. Gfs 47078 2 35.jpg|Slipside Ride References Category:Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Island